MLP Fan-Fic September
by Death Star 813
Summary: I DO NOT own any rights to the song/idea of September by TheLivingTombstone and MictheMicrophone. All rights for the song goes to me and anyone associated with them in the creation of the song. When Nopony can remember what happened in September, Tombstone tells the story of what drove him to insanity. So, what turkey did happen if September?


MLP Fan-Fic "September"

"It was, a long time ago." Tombstone says, looking down.

"How long ago?"

"Atleast three years. This September will be the anniversary."

"Exactly how long ago?"

"I told you I can't remember what happened in September."

"Why did you do it?"

"I can't remember!" Tombstone looks up, frustrated and rising his voice to a yell.

"Well you have to remember dammit! This is a difference between life and death for all of Equestria!"

"For the last time, I have no memory of those events! NOW WHY DO YOU KEEP ASKING ME THESE DAMNED QUESTIONS, IF YOU KNOW WHAT THE ANSWER  
WILL BE?!"

"... because, the machine, it isn't dead."

It takes a second for this to process in Tombstone's mind, "W-what?"

"It isn't dead! It was found a month ago in the great-plains, where Ponyville used to be."

"It, it can't be."

"And sense you're the one who made it, you need to remember. Mr. Tombstone, please, try to remember what happened in September."

Three years ago

"Good morning!" TheLivingTombstone, or just Tombstone to his friends, wakes up to a shouting grey unicorn. It takes a second to realize it's his other half, MictheMicrophone, or just Mic to himself.

"Ugh, stop doing that." Tombstone says.

"Just get up you lazy idiot!"

"Uggghhh, fine." He gets on all fours, and trots over to the door. He opens it, and has a picture flash in front of his eyes.

"Again, really?" Mic asks.

"Oh just shut up." Tombstone presses the issue with himself.

A voice comes from down stairs, "Tombstone! Get down here and help me with these vials of blood!"

"Coming Dr. Stratosphere!"

"No we're not!"

"I said shut up!"

"Just get down here, the both of you!" Dr. Stratosphere yells, becoming annoyed with the failed experiment yelling at itself. Tombstone walks down stairs, and puts on his lab jacket. "Finally. Now, take these and-"

"I don't wanna."

"Shut up so I can hear him."

"Make me."

"You know I can't, then I'll be hitting myself."

"Which is exactly why you should make me."

"SHUT UP!" There is a long silence, then Dr. Stratosphere continues, "Now then, take these and put them in the exbalulator. Then you can head out and pick up these." He hands Tombstone a list of items.

"What is the, exbalulator?"

The Dr. sighs, "I showed it to you earlier, so I'll just point you the way. Take these vials of blood, and put them in the six slots. It's to the left of the next room over."

"Thank you."

"Oh shut up Tomb, your not grateful."

"Hey, shut up."

"Make me."

"We've been over this." The Dr. Sighs again, just going back to work. Tomorrow, it will be the beginning of September. They have a deadline to make, and this failed experiment of his might end up obstructing that meet.

"Whoa."

"Wow." Tombstone and Mic say, as he stares at the machine. He let's go of the cart with the vials of blood, and looks at it, completely in shock. It is all blue, has four switches on a panel that is sticking out, and there are six slots in the middle of the machine. He snaps out of it, and puts all six vials into the slots. It turns on, and begins to make loud noises. Tombstone freaks out, and runs back into the room with Dr. Stratosphere.

"Did you put them into the exbalulator?"

"Yea. Hey, I'm going to pick up the supplies."

"Ok, don't forget anything."

"I won't." And Tombstone runs off, going to the store. The Dr. Goes to work, finishing up the device.

"This will revolutionize science as we know it." He says to himself.

Tombstone walks down the road, but is stopped by a yellow Pegasus. "Oh, hi Tombstone. How are-"

"Shut up you pathetic excuse for a Pegasus."

"I, I'm sor-"

"Hey! Leave her alone."

"What if I don't want to?"

"I'll make you."

"Um, Tombstone? Are you, feeling ok?" Fluttershy asks, scared.

"Oh, sorry Fluttershy. It's a long story."

"Yea, it'd be a shame to annoy her."

"What will you do when everything is gone, when it's dark and I'm alone?"

"I'll find a way to manage."

"UGH, I can't stand me sometimes. It's been forever sense I could have remembered just being alone!"

"Oh shut up you poet." Tombstone walks away, leaving Fluttershy confused. She flies back to her house, and tries to sleep whatever happened off.

Tombstone finally gets to the store, "Where the hell is everypony?" The store is cleaned out and empty. He walks around, seeing if there is anything that he can scavenge. "I just want to know the story." He mutters to himself.

"Of what?" Mic asks.

"Of what happened right before... I became so alone."

"Quite talking in riddles and just find the stuff on the list."

"Fine." Tombstone says, frustrated.

Present day

"So at this time, you had no idea of what would happen?"

"That time? Are you kidding? I still can't remember what happened in September. I'm just telling you what I do remember." Tombstone looks at the pony across from him.

"So your telling me that you can't remember an event, that you cause, when everypony died."

"Well, I mean, before then there were trails of blood during my stride, but that wasn't out of the ordinary." Tombstone looks down and sees a news paper. "I just discovered something." The other pony rips it out of his hooves.

"The ponies were defeated by something really strong. This seems very weird and wrong, it just doesn't belong, you killed them, why doesn't this newspaper say it?"

"It's like it came out of this world..." Tombstone zones out.

"Mr. Tombstone! Stay with me dammit! Now then, continue with your horrible memory story."

"Very well. You see, after we found the things we needed, we booked it back to the lab to meet with Dr. Stratosphere."

Three years ago

"Good job Tombstone, with these it will be much easier." Dr. Stratosphere puts the last parts in. The machine turns on. Tombstone sees Mic jump out of no where, and stab Dr. Stratosphere.

"Mic, what are you-"

"Finally, finally it's done, It's finally done!" He runs out of the building, and pushes the machine into the center of Ponyville.

"Stop him! He's trying to kill us all, stop him!" Everypony turns their head.

"No! No... I'm going to save you, I'm going to save you all, don't you TRY TO STOP ME!"

Present day

"Wait a minute..."

"What? Mr. Tombstone what's going on?"

"Iv regained, a small memory. It came to my head, just like that, suddenly."

"Mr. Tombstone, please, concentrate on me. What did you remember?"

"I think iv, gotten a clue. Something tells me this, is worse than, what I knew."

Three years ago

"Go away... This is your redemption day everypony! Get away from me! Go away haha! You can't touch me now! You see this button here?"

"I'm gonna press it!" There are screams and panicking civilians, and then a white flash. Then, silence.

Present day

"Mr. Tombstone... Mr. Tombstone!"

"I just remembered, what happened in September." He jumps up, and stabs the pony in the chest with a pen. It goes through his black clothing and his mask falls off, it's Dr. Stratosphere. He is struggling to keep his eyes open. He can feel the ink from the pen be excreted into his rib cage. "I'm the one who killed them all." He twists the pen, and the Dr. Can feel it rip his muscles. "I survived after the fall." Tombstone pushes the pen into Dr. Stratosphere, and takes it out. It punctured his heart, so he falls on the floor and dies.

"Everypony please be aware, 5457 has escaped, please set phasers to non-lethal, I repeat, non-leathal." The intercom shuts off.

"Ready to go out with a bang?" Mic asks, coming out of the vents in the ceiling.

"Let's do this." Mic bucks the glass, causing it to crack. Tombstone bucks it, making it break. Mic runs in first, and bucks randomly around a corner. He snaps the neck of a guard. Tombstone runs ahead, and kills two more guards.

"Dammit, I knew we shouldn't have separated Tombstone's mind into a physical being. I blame Celestia for this." The prison warden turns on the intercom again. "Attention, 5457 has escaped and is to be treated as a lethal target. Set phasers to lethal, I repeat, set phasers to lethal, shoot to kill."

"That basterd is going to kill us. Come on, let's finish this." Mic throws Tombstone a bottle. It's a concoction of flammable chemicals and explosive gasses.

"Buck that canister, let's blow this joint." Mic bucks a giant metal object that is withholding explosive gasses.

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

"Nooooo!" The warden is too late. The entire building goes up in flames.

A week later

"And now, a message from your princess." The TV show host steps aside.

"Good morning everypony. I'm sure by now, you have heard about the events that took place in prison 47. If not, what happened is that an Equestrian known criminal, three years ago today, activated a device that destroyed the towns of Ponyville, Las Pegasus, and Manehatten. This colt was brought into a high-security prison, and was looked after. However, it has been found that this colt had an associate helping him. The prison explosion killed a total of seven hundred ponies, guards, criminals and all. As we look back at the last three years, technology has gone so far with the invention of the phone, Television, and more. So we here at the Solar Empire thank you for your cooperation, and look forward to more times like this, but without the grieving. Goodday everypony." The camera flicks off.

Luna walks in, "Good job Tia, but what are we going to do about the prison issue?"

Celestia walks over to the door, and looks back. The sun lowers and the moon rises. "Trust me, I have a plan."


End file.
